


Friday the 13th?

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Friday the 13th, He goofs, M/M, OR IS IT, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, That feels a bit rude but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Ugh! I can’t believe the horrible luck I’ve had today!” Roman slumps down on the couch beside Virgil, shutting his eyes and breathing out a sigh.~~~~~~~~~~~AKA Roman has a case of bad luck on October 13th.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 24





	Friday the 13th?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea hit me and I had to do it. Sorry, Roman. (Nothing bad happens - he’s just a goof) - this was originally posted on October 13th, 2018
> 
> Warnings: None

“Ugh! I can’t believe the horrible luck I’ve had today!” Roman slumps down on the couch beside Virgil, shutting his eyes and breathing out a sigh.

“Aww, I’m so sorry, my prince!” Patton says from his spot curled up in Logan’s lap. “What happened?”

“Yeah, you don’t look like yourself,” Virgil says, a concerned frown on his face. Normally, he’d make some kind of comment of how disheveled Roman looks but that’d be mean with how actually upset Roman looks.

“Well, first of all, I woke up late and missed that meeting I had to go to! Thankfully, they understood and it’s rescheduled for next week. Then it started raining and I had no umbrella so I got soaked on the way to our dress rehearsal. And then I ripped my costume!” Roman shouts, crossing his arms and pouting, “The first performance is tomorrow and there’s a huge rip in the side!”

Patton makes a sound of distress at how upset Roman is, both Virgil and Logan frowning at the news that their boyfriend had such a horrible day.

“Did you bring the costume home?” Virgil asks softly, resting a hand on Roman’s shoulder.

Roman relaxes into his touch and nods, “They said I would have to be the one to fix it, but I’m too afraid to touch it. I might make it worse.”

“Hey, save the pessimistic talk for me. That’s my job.” Virgil says jokingly, relieved when Roman smiles shakily, “Bring it to me. I’ll fix it for you.”

Roman lifts his eyes to Virgil’s, hope shining brilliantly in them. “Really?!”

Virgil nods, a soft smile on his face. “Really.”

“You’re a lifesaver! Thank you so much, Virgil!” Roman leans forward and kisses Virgil softly, smiling at the soft blush on his face. “I’ll be right back.”

Roman rushes to go get the costume from his room while Virgil gets his sewing kit from one of the bookshelves. Patton kisses Logan’s cheek before getting up and heading into the kitchen, setting a few of Roman’s favorite treats on a plate and making him some hot chocolate.

When Roman returns with the outfit, Virgil takes it from him and inspects the rip. “This shouldn’t take long to fix. You’ll definitely have this for tomorrow’s performance.” Virgil says and Roman relaxes onto the couch.

“Thank you again! I’ve been having such a bad day, so it’s good to hear that.” Roman says. “Seriously, I’ve never believed in Friday the thirteenth but after today, I might start believing it.”

Patton returns to the room and gives Roman the hot chocolate and plate, giggling when Roman takes his hand and brushes kisses along his knuckles. “Thank you so much, my sunshine. You are far too sweet!”

Patton giggles again before going back and sitting in Logan’s lap, tilting his head at the amused glint in Logan’s eyes. “What’s so funny, Lo?” Patton asks, resting his head against Logan’s shoulder.

“It’s just… You said that this all because of Friday the thirteenth, correct?” Logan says, disbelief evident in his voice.

“Yes! I know you don’t believe in it, and neither did I, but after today, it’s hard to refute an increase in bad luck for one day!” Roman says, already enjoying his snacks and looking at Logan in confusion, “Why?”

Logan snorts and raises a hand to his mouth, muffling his snickers. Virgil looks at him confused before his eyes widen and an amused smirk crosses his face as he resumes his sewing.

“What?” Roman asks, the simple question causing Logan to laugh louder behind his hand and Virgil to start softly snickering. “What is it?”

“It’s Saturday!” Logan says when he can finally speak between laughs. “You just had an unlucky day but there’s no way it could be because of Friday the thirteenth.”

Roman’s eyes widen and he looks at Patton who nods, torn between wanting to laugh at the situation and be on Roman’s side.

“You’re joking… But I thought… It’s felt like Friday all day.” Roman says, pulling out his phone and checking.

Sure enough, the date ‘Saturday, October 13’ reads back and he covers his eyes with a hand, shoulders trembling.

Logan stops laughing and shares a concerned look with Patton and Virgil. “U-uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make a big deal of it…” Logan says, worried that his teasing made the day worse for Roman.

Loud laughter fills the room, causing its occupants to relax. Roman drags the hand down his face, unable to contain the near-guffaws at his mistake.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe I thought it was Friday!” Roman says between laughs, “Of course, it has to be! We always have dress rehearsal on Saturday.”

Patton starts giggling, Logan and Virgil joining in before they’re all laughing. It takes a while for them to calm down due to the way that Roman starts laughing harder after meeting their eyes, even if he had been calming down beforehand.

“Wow, good job, Princey,” Virgil says when he can finally speak, poking Roman in the side.

“Pfft! I know!” Roman says, “So, what do you all say to watching a movie? I definitely need it after today!”

They all agree and Roman puts on a Halloween movie for them to watch, still smiling in amusement at what just happened.


End file.
